Christmas Miracle
by The Sarcastic Polar Bear
Summary: She was all alone, plagued with the fear that he wasn't there. And that terrified her to her very core.


**Hey, ya'll! My first Christmas fic of the year! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. **

Olivia groaned softly as she rested her hand on her stomach. "Settle down in there," she moaned, feeling the baby inside her give a few solid kicks.

Shivering, she turned the radiator up and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. It was Christmas Eve, and she was nine months pregnant. Elliot had taken their three year old son to the mall to visit Santa Claus, and their unborn child had been kicking her nonstop. Snow had been falling outside for several hours, and already the sky was fading to gray.

A tall green tree stood in their living room, shiny ornaments hanging from the fluffy branches and colorful lights strung around it. Several colorfully wrapped presents surrounded the tree, which was quite easily Matthew's favorite part.

She sat down on the couch and crossed her arms over her swollen abdomen. "Come on and get out of me, little girl." She and Elliot had agreed to be surprised with the gender, but she knew with all her heart that she was going to have a girl. So far they hadn't agreed on a name, and they had decided to name her when she was born.

Olivia's stomach rumbled hungrily, and she scowled. "Your daddy needs to get home so he can start dinner." She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearly five o clock, and Elliot had called her half an hour ago to let her know that they would be later than he had expected. Snow had started to fall outside, gathering on the windowsill. With

It was around an hour later when an excruciating pain in her abdomen caught her attention. Her heart began to race as she sat up uncomfortably, her hand resting on her stomach. "Oh no…" She had been anxiously awaiting the birth of their baby for weeks now, but she was alone…

A damp sensation between her legs confirmed her fears. Quickly she grabbed her cell phone and called Elliot. Her panic only increased when he didn't answer. _The roads are bad, _she thought. _What if they've been in an accident…?_

Another contraction tore through her stomach, and her hand trembled as she called him again, with no avail. "Come on, El…" she pleaded. "Pick up, pick up!" The phone slipped out of her shaky fingers and landed on the couch cushion with a soft plop. Thinking quickly, she picked it up again and dialed 911.

She moaned as she doubled over in pain, clenching her hands into fists. The labor itself didn't scare her. But she couldn't reach Elliot, and her mind was flooding with worries about him and their son. Olivia imagined their car shattered against a tree, surrounded by ice. She shivered and tried to push her worries to the back of her mind.

"Elliot, please get here," Olivia whispered, burying her face in her hands. She knew that the ambulance was on its way, but it was dark, and the snow outside fell heavily onto the icy roads.

_He's alright. Elliot and Matthew are alright, _she thought over and over, trying to instill some reassurance into her mind. _Any moment they'll walk in the door._

The contractions grew more painful and closer together, and with each stab of pain, her fears rose. Elliot hadn't called her back, and the ambulance had yet to arrive. She uneasily got up and made her way into the bedroom. She lay down on the bed, squeezing her eyes tightly as she grabbed a pillow.

Thirty long minutes dragged on, and neither Elliot nor the ambulance arrived. Tears sprung to her eyes. She was all alone, plagued with the fear that he wasn't there. And that terrified her to her very core.

SVUSVUSVU

It felt like an eternity before she heard the door open, and weakly she called out. She could hear frantic footsteps racing down the hall, and she let out an immense sigh of relief when Elliot hurried to her side. "El…"

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I got your message…" He kissed her softly. "Have you called an ambulance?"

"I called one two hours ago!" she cried. "Where have you been? I've been scared to death!"

"I know," he mumbled. "We got stuck… I took Matthew to Alex's when I got your message."

"I was so scared," she whispered. She bit her lip. "The contractions are getting closer..." She squeezed his hand tightly. "Where the hell is that ambulance?"

"I don't know. Maybe they got stuck. But you'll be alright. We can deliver this baby on our own if we have to. It'll all be fine." He knew that she was concerned because Matthew had been premature, but he had to keep her calm. He smoothed her hair away from her damp forehead.

Olivia forced a nod and cradled Elliot's hand against her cheek. "Oww…" she groaned.

"Shh," he soothed, sitting on the bed next to her. "You want a glass of water?" She nodded, and he quickly went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. He also wet a washcloth and pressed it to her forehead.

Before long, she knew it was time to push. Elliot squeezed her hand tightly. The ambulance had never showed up, but he assured her that they could do it on their own. Clenching her teeth tightly, she pushed.

"There you go. Keep going," he urged gently, pushing the covers aside. She cried out as she pushed harder.

"You... you did this to me…" she seethed, ripping her hand away and clenching the pillow instead. Elliot moved to the foot of the bed.

"I can see her head, Liv!" he coaxed. Olivia pushed with all her might, and the baby slipped into his hands. "You were right. It's a girl."

"I knew I'd be," she said softly. Elliot cut the umbilical cord with his pocketknife and gently placed the crying infant in Olivia's arms. "She's so beautiful…"

"Yep," he whispered. "She looks just like you."

"She has your mouth." Olivia knew it was too early to be sure, but she strongly believed that the little girl also had her daddy's baby blue eyes. "We need to name her, you know. We've been arguing about that for months."

"It isn't my fault you're impossible to agree with when it comes to baby names."

She glared at him, then returned her focus to the infant. "I know it sounds cheesy, but… I'd like to give her a Christmas name. Maybe Eve or Holly."

"I like Holly."

"Go see Daddy, Holly…" Olivia whispered, gently passing her to Elliot.

"What about Marie for her middle name? Holly Marie Stabler."

Olivia thought it over. "I like that. It fits her." She smiled. "I got my wish you know. Maybe not in the way I expected, but I got it. I've always wanted a Christmas baby."

"You hear that, Holly? You're our own little Christmas miracle," Elliot cooed. Olivia smiled softly and wearily collapsed against the bed with a yawn.

Their little Christmas miracle….

**D'aww. I must admit it was a bit of a choppy start, but who doesn't love Christmas EO babies? Heehee. Review, my little reindeer!**


End file.
